


Search

by apatheticpunkhippie



Series: Fluffy clown stuff I guess [7]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Missing Persons, Worried clown, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: When you go missing, a very worried clown fears the worst.





	Search

**Author's Note:**

> A suggestion by anonymous!

***SLURP***

Pennywise smiled as he slurped the last of the intestines of the child he finished devouring. Licking the blood off of his gloved fingers, he gave a long stretch, baring his sharp teeth before giving a little shake, making his little bells jingle.

His hunger sated, for now, he set out to find his human. They should be done with their job by now and must be home. Without a second thought, he wooshed away towards their house. He materialized in the living room, but something was off. The lights were still dark, and he couldn't sense them anywhere. Confused, he teleported to their workplace. He scanned the area, but there was no trace of them anywhere.

Panic started to set in. Something was wrong. If they weren't at work then they should be home, but they're not, where are they???

He settled on scanning around the entire down, searching far and wide for his human but there was nothing. They weren't anywhere to be found. He began to get frustrated. They wouldn't just leave without saying anything wouldn't they? Maybe he did something wrong? Maybe they hate him now for some reason and don't want to be with him?? Oh God where could they be?!

Hours passed. Pennywise was down in the cistern, curled up in one of the tunnels connected to the large space. They were gone. They left and didn't even say goodbye. Pennywise brooded over what he did wrong. Was it the kid eating thing? No, he's asked them about it before and they said it didn't bother them as long as they weren't around when he was eating. Maybe they'd come to realize just how much of a monster he was and didn't want to be around such a creature. They hated him, they hated him and they were gone and they weren't ever coming back-

"Pennywise?"

His large head shot up. That voice...they're here! 

You marched along they grey water, your flashlight aiming around looking for the clown. "Penny? It's just me. Sorry for being late-" You were caught off guard as a huge force slammed into you, pinning you down on the floor. You also didn't expect the sudden nuzzling of a painted face along your own, kisses moving all over your face in desperation.

"Woah, Pen- Penny- dude you okay?" You asked. He whined in response.

"...were gone...nowhere...where were you...?" He asked in between kisses. 

You gave a short laugh. "I'm sorry, man. Work asked me to head over to the next town to take care of some things. I promise I'm not leaving you." 

Pennywise looked up at you with his baby blue eyes. "You promise?"

"Promise."

He smiled in response before smashing his lips along your own, arms curled around your waist and legs entangling with your own. You giggled and hugged him back as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, giving little nips and kisses along the skin. You cleared your throat, making him look up.

"Think we could take this somewhere a little more comfortable?" You asked. He smiled and the next thing you knew you were both on your bed. You curled up into the frills on his neck, while he pushed his face into your hair, breathing deeply. You both held onto each other as you began to drift away into slumber, your clown watching over you protectively. You weren't going anywhere.


End file.
